The Story of Hex
by Ms. Ravencraft
Summary: Born into a pack of forest lupes, Hex tries to understand that life. But when all he knows is snatched away from him, how far will he go to get it back?
1. Foreword

Hiya, Ms. Rae Ravencraft here.

I've been working on this story for my neopet, heX. He was a gift from my friend Tangy, and I loves him lots, so I wrote this story.

I just want everyone to realize a few things:

1. I don't own neopets, but I do own Hex AND this story. So no touchy.

2. I'm not going to post the above in every chapter.

3. Its not finished, but since I'm putting up two chapters daily (I hope) I should be able to get some progress done.

4. The grammar isn't great. This is the rough draft. I just typed what came to mind. I might write you're instead of your. Or right instead of write. Sorry. I was typing fast. Bear with me.

5. It's a long story, and during the late teens, it gets slow. Deal with the slow and keep moving. The slow chapters are short. You'll live.

6. Not all the characters are mine. Lolly (who has yet to be mentioned thusly) is Tangy's. Other characters might be mentioned or in the story. They're not all mine. So keep that in mind.

7. My neo screennames are ravenrae29 and poetryscribbles.


	2. The Awakening

**Chapter 1**

**Awakening**

Two lupes sat together, proudly staring down at their litter of two. I stared back up at them from my position on the ground. My sister, slumbering quietly beside me, let out faint whimpers. The taller of the two lupes staring down at the two of us was lavender colored, with caring yellow eyes and brilliantly grand wings on her back. The shorter, who was obviously a dwarf lupe, was green colored, with a fire in his eyes like none I had ever seen. I came to know these two as Mother and Father.

Mother's real name wasn't mother, of course. Everyone in the pack called her Love. I came to assume that Love was her name, but naturally, I continued to call her Mother.

Father's real name was difficult for me to comprehend. He was called Rage most often, but he was also called Pet and Edgar and Poe a lot too. When I asked him, "Father, what is you're true name? Is it Rage?" After staring at me for a moment or two, he responded, "Yes, Hex. My real name is Rage." I then proceeded to ask him, "Father, if you're real name is Rage, then why are you so often called Pet and Edgar and Poe?" He growled at me, very deeply, and I became afraid that he would hit me or something like that. He finally kicked a cloud of dirt at me and as I coughed, told me to put it out of my mind and walked away.

I always felt as though, if I had a problem that needed solving, I could turn to Biddy. Biddy was my sister. She was elegant, like mother, but she was young. She was petite as well, being half-dwarf. I had been fortunate enough not to get the dwarf gene my sister and father had, but apparently, many male lupes found petite female lupes attractive. Her fur was the same shade of blue as my own, but her blue-green eyes sparkled like waterfalls pouring fiercely down a chasm. As naturally as ever, I approached her. She noticed instantly that I didn't seem to be myself, and confronted the issue. "Biddy, it's just that I asked Father what his real name was and he got mad at me." Biddy's eyes narrowed with confusion. "Father's name is Rage, didn't you know that? Despite his name though, he's never gotten angry with either of us before. What did you say to him that you haven't yet told me?" I explained to her simply that I had asked if he name was Rage then why did the others call him Pet and Edgar and Poe. She stare at her paws, deep in her mind thinking. "To be perfectly honest, Hex… I don't know. Perhaps you should ask Mother? She'd probably know…" She smiled at me playfully. "You want to know her name first, Hex?" I pawed at her gently. "I know her name, Biddy. It's Love. Thank you for listening," I howled as I started to head of to Mother's den. Biddy just smiled and kept moving.


	3. The Story of the House Pet

**Chapter 2**

**The Story of the House Pet**

"Mother, Mother!" I yowled as I raced into her den. I always loved her den more than any den in the entire camp. Mother was a medicine lupe, and she always had the most fragrant of herbs in her den. I noticed her lavender figure behind a shelf of herbs move a bit, before her gentle face appeared before me.

"Yes, Hex? What is it?" Her kind eyes reflected my face as I opened my mother to speak. "Mother," I began, "I asked Father what his real name was, and after I asked him 'If Rage is your real name then why do others call you Pet, Edgar, and Poe, he got mad at me and kicked dust in my face." Mother's eyes hardened. "Do you want me to go yell at him?" she asked in a motherly way. I smiled. "No. But why did he get mad at me?" Mother stared deeply into my eyes for a quite a while, so much so that I began to feel a bit uncomfortable. Finally, she spoke. "Hex, baby, it was such a long time ago. It's almost hard to remember. But I'll tell you want I can remember, if you promise not to bug your father about this anymore. Is it a deal?" I nodded, and she began her tale.

"It was a very long, long, time ago. Back when this pack still lived under some of the old customs, like the naming custom. That's why I was named Love. It was the attribute that the medicine lupe saw strongest in me. You know you humans, yes? Well, humans once owned your father. And they had named him Edgar Allen Poe. Edgar as contented with his life as a house pet for some time, but after a while, as he told me, he felt like he was being pulled away from the real world, and that he wasn't in what was out there. And he wanted to be. So one day, I suppose Edgar ran away from his humans. He hasn't seen them since that day. And it's been a terribly long time since the day he left, they must have gotten over it. Anyway, after wandering for a long, long time, Edgar stumbled upon this pack, the Enapay Pack. Our leader, Eldora, which was a name bestowed upon her when she became our leader and elder, allowed him to remain with us here, as a member. Many lupes, the ones who often call your Father Edgar, Poe, and Pet, were opposed to his joining, but Eldora insisted that he would stay. To make him an honorary member, the medicine lupe, my previous mentor, then bestowed him a name in which she saw most fit for him. And she named him Rage. That is why your father was upset. He hates his past. It enrages him. So now I've told you. Don't share this with any one of your friends. If they want to know so much, they can ask their parents. This is family business. And don't bring this up to your father again, all right?"

"Yes, mother," I returned. "Can I share it with Biddy, though?" She seemed to fumble over this. "Yes," she finally answered. "Just as long as you tell her what I told you exactly." I nodded. "I have one more question though, Mother." I flicked my tail nervously. "Why did you marry him if his most prominent quality was.. err, rage?" She smiled warmly. "I'm a medicine lupe too, darling. And I saw a different quality."


End file.
